I Will Follow You Forever!
by Sar-T
Summary: This is the sequel 2 "Words!" RyouxIchigo, KishxMint, KeiichiroxLettuce, TartxPurin, PaixZakuro, TasukuxBerry & HaruxRingo. Masaya is out of jail & looking 4 Ichigo. Avery & Eve have their 1st crushes. Half a year later. What will happen? Read & find out!
1. The New Beginning!

**I Will Follow You Forever**

This is the sequel 2 "Words!" RyouxIchigo, KishxMint, KeiichiroxLettuce, TartxPurin, PaixZakuro, TasukuxBerry & HaruxRingo. Masaya is out of jail & looking 4 Ichigo. Eve & Avery have their 1st crushes. half year later. What will happen? Read & find out! So you go.

* * *

**The New Beginning!**

Ryou was on his way to pick up Ichigo for their date and was almost there when he heard Avery and Eve crying just ahead. When he got there some older kids were picking on them because of what happened half a year ago with the Masaya thing and something about two boys called Aden and Eli.

"Hey you leave them alone, right now!" Ryou yelled coming up from behind them, making them run off.

"Ry-Ry!" Eve and Avery cried running up to him and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Hey are you two ok?" Ryou asked as he hugged Ichigo's little sisters to make them feel better. He had promised Ichigo's mother that he'd help protect all three of them, and he promised Ichigo that he'd protect Avery, Eve and her. The truth is that Ryou didn't just love Ichigo, he loved her whole family.

"No, those big meanies were mean!" Avery, the younger twin cried. "There a bunch of meaners!" Eve, the older twin cried. (remember they're only four)

"'Meanies' and 'Meaners' hmm? Well you know that your mother, bigger sister Ichi and I'm always here if you need us. You know that right?" Ryou asked.

"Yes!" Avery and Eve yelled giggling hugging Ryou tighter making him chuckle a bit.

"Come on let's get you two home." Ryou said standing up.

"Ok! Let's go! We want up big buther Ry-Ry!" Eve and Avery exclaimed throwing their tiny arms up.

"Ok, ok, ok. Eve you can ride on my shoulder today." Ryou said lifting her over his head onto his shoulders. "Now hold on Eve. As for you Avery what am I going to do with you?" Ryou asked in a child's way of speech. "Up! On your hippy!" Avery cried holding up her tiny arms while jumping a bit. "Ok, ok, ok. Hold on." Ryou said lifting Avery to rest on his hip gently. "Now you hold on as well." Ryou said as she wrapped her arms around his neck like Eve had done. After everyone was settled they set off to the house.

Once at the house Ryou knocked on the door and Ichigo's mother came to the door.

"Oh, Ryou! It's good to see you again, and with Eve and Avery! What happened to you two?" Sakura asked.

"The meanies were back and they were picking on us again, but big buther Ry-Ry scared them away and saved us!" Avery exclaimed throw her arms up and slowly sliding off Ryou landing on her feet.

"Yeah! He made the meaners go away! He showed them!" Eve shouted hoping off of Ryou and landing on her feet.

"Well then thank you Ryou. You've helped this family out a lot and I thank you for that. Ichigo will be down in about an hour. She just got up. I'm worried about her, she's been having strange dreams and they've been keeping her up all last night and the night before. She won't tell me about them though. She always says that she can't remember what they're about either. Then again she's always been like that when she had nightmares. When she was little she'd get them constantly and she wouldn't sleep. We took her to the doctors but alls they said was that she should see a special kind of doctor and have to stay at the hospital, we tried that once and she wasn't stable, she'd cry and cry. To be truthful, Ichigo's always been afraid of the doctors, but what it really is, is that she doesn't like to be tested. For some odd reason staying at the hospital only made her nightmares worse. They eventually went away, and they hadn't bothered her since, until now I guess. I just hope it doesn't get that way again, I wouldn't know what to do." Sakura sighed as she and Ryou put the last band-aids on Eve and Avery who in turn ran off.

"She never told me about that." Ryou said.

"That's because she didn't want to worry you and she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't even tell Miwa and Moe about it. She's afraid that if she brings it up they'll start again and…" Sakura said but was interrupted by Eve and Avery who had somehow gotten up on the counter.

"Mommy look!" Eve and Avery called jumping off the counter and landed on there feet. Ichigo had just arrived downstairs half an hour earlier then what her mother thought. She stared in shock at what her sisters had just done. Ryou also stared at them shocked just as much as Ichigo was.

"Eve! Avery! Don't you ever do that again!" Sakura warned, and then added. "I'm sorry about that; they've been doing that a lot lately."

"They landed on their feet just like me." Ichigo said under her breath so only Ryou could hear her.

"Well its nap time for theses two, so I'll go put them to bed. But before I go, you two get together, I want to get a picture of you two." Sakura said pushing Ichigo and Ryou together and got out her camera and took three pictures, one with just the two of them and one with Ichigo holding Avery and Ryou holding Eve, and one with all of them.

"Bye you two, have fun and be careful!" Sakura said kissing Ichigo's forehead before taking two sleepy twins to their room while Ryou and Ichigo left.

"So I'm guessing my mother told you about my nightmare issues." Ichigo said as they headed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not mad, your mother explained why you didn't tell me or anyone." Ryou said.

"Oh, ok. Well now that you know I suppose I'll have to tell you every time I have a nightmare, wont I?" Ichigo said leaning into Ryou as he held her.

"Yeah I guess you will." Ryou said.

"Oh you said that Eve and Avery were being picked on for that Masaya thing, but were the names Aden and Eli mentioned at all?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, yeah they were. Why? Who are they?" Ryou asked.

"Oh they're twins and they became friends with Eve and Avery. They also just moved here from a different part of Japan. They go to daycare together. Eve likes Eli and Avery likes Aden. Aden likes Avery and Eli likes Eve, so I've been told. This is great though, Eve and Avery have their first crush." Ichigo said all giddy like.

"Yeah that's great! How old are these two boys?" Ryou asked.

"About half a year older then Eve and Avery." Ichigo said, and then added, "Enough about that. What do you have planed for us?" Ichigo asked with curiosity.

"Well I thought we could go see a movie, walk though the park, out to lunch and maybe a little shopping. Which would you like to do first?" Ryou asked hold Ichigo around the waist.

"Ok, how about the walk, then the movie, then lunch and then finally shopping?" Ichigo asked.

"Sounds good." Ryou said as they headed off hand in hand to the park.

* * *

So what'ch think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane


	2. The Return Of Masaya!

**The Return Of Masaya!

* * *

**

Ichigo and Ryou were walking through the park as their third activity for the day. They had changed their day around a little. First they went to the movie and then they went to lunch 'cause Ichigo was hungry and so was Ryou.

They were now on their walk and on their way to go shopping when they heard a noise behind them. When they turned around Ichigo gasped in surprise and fear and Ryou growled in anger. Ichigo started to back up behind Ryou, shaking with fear. For there standing in front of them was Masaya.

"Ichigo, please, I'm sorry for what I did. Please come back to me. I'll do anything for you. I know you love me and not him. Please Ichigo, realize that you love me and leave him to come back to me." Masaya said starting to walk towards them.

"Masaya, please no. I don't love you, I do love Ryou. You cheated on me, then you tried to get me back by threats and if that wasn't bad enough, you kidnapped my little sisters. Please just go away and leave me alone." Ichigo said hiding behind Ryou, holding onto his shirt, shaking.

"Ichigo you don't mean what your saying, you love me. Come back to me" Masaya said walking towards them making Ryou growl with anger.

"She said stay away from her! Just go away and leave her alone!" Ryou yelled.

"You stay out of this! Ichigo is still mine! I'll get her back, oh yes, I'll get her back." Masaya said running up to them trying to get Ichigo, but he was being too cocky and Ryou punched him in the stomach sending him falling to the ground. (There was nobody around)

"Leave her alone you cretin!(?) She doesn't love you so just go to hell!" Ryou yelled.

"Please Masaya; just leave me, Ryou and my family alone." Ichigo said softly ready to cry.

"No Ichigo, YOU WILL BE MINE! I don't care what you or this guy says, YOU WILL BE MINE!" Masaya yelled getting up and teleporting behind Ichigo grabbed her arm and started pulling her up making her scream.

"Ryou! Help!" Ichigo screamed as Ryou, even more pissed then before jumped up and punched Masaya in the face knocking him and Ichigo to the ground. Luckily Ryou landed on the ground first and caught Ichigo who was silently crying.

"Why you blonde bastard!" Masaya yelled trying to punch him again, but he missed and Ryou punched him the face and kneed him in the stomach.

"I'll will say this only one more time; stay the hell away from Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as Masaya got up and smirked.

"I'll get her one way or another. Hey Ichigo, how are the nightmares coming? I know more about those then you, but I'm not gonna tell you what's causing them." Masaya said smirking then added, "Ichigo, your sisters are kinda cute. I think maybe that I'll go after them again, but I'll go after a bigger thing with them. I mean Ichigo, you were an only child for thirteen years, I think I'll give you the freedom of being an only child again." Masaya said making Ichigo's eyes go big and Ryou enraged with anger.

"Stop it! Just stop it already! Just got the hell away and leave me the fuck alone!" Ichigo screamed then calmed down enough to say, "I'm gonna go down to my cherry tree. I need to be alone." Ichigo said walking down to the park by her favorite cherry tree.

It was just Ryou and Masaya after she left and the skies had started to turn gray as it started to thunder.

"Well now that's she's gone, I'll tell you once again that she is mine and I will get her back, after I kill her stupid mother and her annoying sisters." Masaya said as Ryou calmly pulled something out of his pocket.

"You really are an idiot, Ayoma. Just so you know Ichigo and I knew you were around and because of that I talked to the police and got wired. So everything that you just said is on tape and went straight to the police." Ryou said.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! I SWEAR ICHIGO AND HER FAMILY ARE DEAD!!" Masaya yelled pissed making Ryou pissed.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ICHIGO AND HER FAMILY!! IF YOU GO NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!" Ryou yelled punching Masaya in the stomach. (He turned the wire off so the police could no longer hear him.)

After awhile the police showed up and took Masaya away, after tasering him at least fifteen times before he was completely down, it took five police. Before they left they talked to and thanked Ryou who went to find Ichigo.

It had started to rain and when Ryou found Ichigo she was soaking wet and crying.

"Ichigo?" Ryou said as he put his jacket over her.

"Ryou? What happened to Masaya?" Ichigo asked Ryou sat next to her under the cherry tree and pulled her up onto his lap, holding her close.

"Well he's back in jail. They had to taser him before he went down, it took five cops, but they got him. He threatened to kill you and your whole family. Oh and the police say that you, me your family and anybody else that know Masaya and what he did to your sisters half a year ago will have to go to court next month. Until that day comes you and your family will have to either stay at the cafe, a safe place that the police choose or your house, but Keiichiro and I will have to be there as well. The cafe will be closed down until after the court day and deciding on what happens there will determine if the cafe will stay open or not. I'll take care of telling our friends, you tell your mother and you, her and I can come up for something to say to your sisters." Ryou said hugging Ichigo closer.

"Oh ok. Will you and Keiichiro stay at my house? As much as I like the cafe I'd rather stay at my house." Ichigo said as she snuggled up closer to Ryou.

"That's fine. I'm sure Keiichiro won't care. He's very understanding. Ichigo? Ichigo?" Ryou asked as he looked down only to find her asleep making him chuckle.

He then gently picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her house where Sakura got over excited when she saw how cute they looked; she immediately got out her camera and started taking pictures of Ryou holding Ichigo.

After Ichigo woke up they slowly and cautionary told her mother, who was scared for her children and also said that Ryou and Keiichiro were welcome at anytime. She said the sooner the better.

Ryou told her that they'd start moving in temporally tomorrow.

* * *

So there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

I think the end kinda sucked.

Any who.

The next chapter will be called something. No, that's not it. If you have any suggestions please tell a chapter name.


	3. Moving!

**i'm sooo sorry, but i wont b able 2 write 4 awhile. **

**u c i'm moving & the internet will be lost 4 **

**a few weeks, but once i get it back **

**i'll update it. i may not have the **

**internet, but i'll still b able **

**2 type my stories, **

**& mayb some **

**new 1s.**

**the**

**next chapter will**

**be called the weird night**

**Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.**


	4. I'm back

**hey, i'm back! ****sorry, i **

**had 2 move & then **

**i went 2 my **

**dad's in IL.**

the next chapter will be called

"Worry! Doctor! Shopping!

Night Time!"

Write

Soon, Sar T.

Loves Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
